


【盖咕哒】不健全关系

by Mira0412



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira0412/pseuds/Mira0412
Summary: 不是很健康的故事，恨和爱都乱七八糟，请谨慎观看
Relationships: Goetia | Beast/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	【盖咕哒】不健全关系

**Author's Note:**

> 不是很健康的故事，恨和爱都乱七八糟，请谨慎观看

藤丸立香在黑暗里感觉到自己的被子被掀开了一角。

迦勒底内常年都是恒温，虽然是没有低到像寒冬腊月，但也和被窝里暖和的温度相去甚远，此刻外界微凉的空气从被子这一屏障的缺口里钻进来，一下让她从迷蒙的睡意里清醒了许多。她嘟囔了几声把被子扯回来抱紧，熟练地伸出手一捞，下一秒就摸到了熟悉的手感。

“放手。”她都能想象得到对方在黑暗里皱眉头，“很快其他人就要出门了。”

“是是。”立香满口应付地应着，放开男人的腰，拉起被子盖到胸口，“你的发绳在那边记得不要拿错了……算了你这么谨慎的人应该不至于忘记。那么慢走。”她带着点调侃问：“需要我对你说‘路上小心’吗？”

回答她的是房间门打开又关上的声音。藤丸立香在床上翻了个身，叹口气钻回被窝里。

忘记盖提亚听不懂日语笑话了，她在黑暗里这样想着，闭上了眼睛准备再躺一会。

关于这段关系是怎么发展成这样的，从一开始就没有搞明白。等到回过神来时，两个人早已经在普通的合作外发展出了长期且稳定的，不为人知的床上关系。

在这段关系的隐蔽性问题上，他们倒是非常默契地保持了一致。只在夜深人静时才会被叩响的门和次日清晨醒来时独享的床铺都很好地说明了态度：这里只存在性关系而已。

很像偷情啊，迦勒底的master晨起洗漱，满嘴泡沫叼着牙刷，盯着镜中锁骨上蜿蜒的暧昧痕迹喃喃自语，这不是和传说故事里的偷情完全一样嘛。

还是不一样的。扣好制服扣子时她又想，他们的关系与故事最大的区别，大概就是没有爱情。

藤丸立香与盖提亚之间不存在爱情，他们在白日里的关系属实平平，她整理好自己，穿过漫长的走廊去食堂，端着餐盘坐到玛修的对面和她的好学妹说说笑笑，偶尔余光会漫不经心地扫到独自坐在角落的盖提亚，又很快移开。达芬奇每次叫迦勒底成员去开会的时候，他们总是遥遥地站在同一间房间的两侧。他们很少在其他人面前交流，没有人对此表示异议，大家都知道迦勒底和盖提亚的合作关系是藤丸立香去谈的，也许在和这位不好相与的魔术式交流的问题上，少女自有其秘诀。

事实上并没有。

他们的关系维持着微妙的平衡，一切在其他人面前的谈话都以公事公办的姿态铺开，像是最普通的同事关系。迦勒底在异闻带野营，盖提亚用魔术温好水递给她们，她把玛修的份一起接过来笑着说谢谢。这关系太过礼数周全，反倒显得拒人于千里之外，搞得玛修甚至满怀关心地问上了那么几次：前辈，你和盖提亚先生真的没闹矛盾吗？

被问到的人哑口无言，我们能有什么矛盾，她腹诽，我和他都稳定保持负距离接触了。

这话则显然不能说给玛修听，先不提前辈的夜间生活会不会给好姑娘的内心造成什么无法修补的伤害，这段关系显然也是段见不得天日的不健全关系。他们不过是在一些孤枕难眠的日子里像野兽一样厮缠在一起追求快感罢了，没有爱情也没有温存，总而言之就是根本不可能存在凌驾于现有关系之上的其他东西。

所以她扯出一个笑容敷衍玛修道，怎么可能嘛，我们明明合作愉快。

不过是和合作对象滚上了床而已。换句话说，性关系也好，合作关系也好，彼此足够了解也好，藤丸立香永远会选择把它们分得很清。合作是为了利益，性是为了舒服，这些都不影响她和盖提亚心理距离其实很远这件事情。

又或许他们其实根本没有比以前更了解过对方，她想，他们两个的关系并不比那个夜晚时更近。

那个晚上数以千计的流星划破夜空，救世主和兽在时间神殿的废墟里对峙，有人怒吼有人沉默，两个人相对而立，胸中都怀着汹涌燃烧着的感情，甚至听得见彼此灵魂的声音。在一切的终焉到来时三千年的计划也终究毁于一旦，失败的人微笑着倒下，胜者大步离开不再回头。那一晚太多信息被塞进大脑，让她无暇再去细思，后来回想时方才觉得，在漫长时间的尽头，他们的命运也许确实曾短暂交错过。

之后一切时间都和融化的松香一样缓慢流动，离开时间神殿的路长得像跑了一整个世纪，藤丸立香从绝境被拉回迦勒底，在管制室里裹着毛毯怔怔拭了一把脸，皮肤上还残留着泪珠没干透的痕迹。

在那个时候，我为我的仇敌流过眼泪。

现在的他们在迦勒底走廊里擦肩而过，两个人都表情平静。

夜晚的关系也许只不过是为了逃避而已，逃避悲哀逃避失败，逃避某个人不会回来的现实，伪装可以和衬衫一起丢到地上，失态在高潮面前也被允许，人类在性欲的控制下说到底还是野兽，她在床垫上扭动身体，沉浸在快感里晕晕乎乎地想：更何况我真的在和野兽做爱。

“在这种时候分心显得很失礼，藤丸立香。”盖提亚掐着她的腰往深处送，虽说不算疼痛但也称不上温柔，第二天想必又会在皮肤上留下手指痕迹，好在现在不是夏天，不会在女孩子们一起去沙滩的时候发生什么尴尬事件。

魔术式初生为人时混混沌沌，为人处世之类的东西一概不知，如今竟然已经进化到可以一边熟练地干这种事一边还要道貌岸然地指责她不够专心了，还真是虚伪的男人啊，她想，像这样不健全的关系，他们又已经维持了多久了？是命运在那么多死亡，那么多离别，那么多悲伤之后，又一次强硬不讲道理地把他们扯到一起的吗？

他们在床上滚成一团，像互相撕咬一样接吻，掠夺对方口腔里本就稀薄的氧气，藤丸立香向来对世间流传甚广的床伴不接吻准则嗤之以鼻，难道爱和性可以仅靠亲吻便泾渭分明吗？她主动吞下欲望的禁果，和一只不识爱的野兽耳鬓厮磨，互相都只不过是在品尝纵欲的滋味。她仅凭着想当然把盖提亚当作野兽，自己自然也成为野兽的同类。男人在她胸口舔吻，在少女光泽漂亮的肌肤上留下让人浮想联翩的色情痕迹，藤丸立香被情欲的潮水淹没，语气虚浮，气息不稳，她说，换个姿势。

于是现在她跪坐在盖提亚身上，身体里吸吮着他的东西，随着呼吸深深浅浅地律动。新鲜的空气灌进肺里，终于让神志稍显清醒。她在床上向来惯于交出主导权，自己只负责享受快感。魔术式在某种程度上来说是贴心且熟稔的床伴，对于她的敏感部位掌握得一清二楚，兽的抽插速度渐渐变得更快，每一下都刚好落在那个点上，快感铺天盖地一波波涌过来，激得她快要崩溃。少女往日晶亮的眼睛早已经蒙上一层水雾，她伸出双手，纤细白净的十指在男人脖子上一点点收紧。

盖提亚没有阻止她。

这力气根本不足以让一个人窒息，又或许这也只是她为自己找的千千万万个借口的其中之一，手指只能说得上是刚刚好扼在对方的喉咙，但藤丸立香也没有放手。

“我恨你。”她听见自己的声音，嘶哑，颤抖，带着情欲，这实在是个坏时刻，说爱尚显轻浮，说恨则更谈不上有几分说服力。他们两人之间满是说不清道不明的复杂矛盾，最后大概只有恨能成为唯一的突破口，哪怕维持着亲密关系，吐露出来的也只会剩下憎恶的话语，直到一切尘埃落定，他们互相缠绕成一团乱麻的缘分才宣告终结。

迟来的高潮终于静静地到来，像洪水席卷她的身体，让她不由自主地浑身颤抖。剔透的泪水在眼眶里滚了好几圈，这一刻终于找到坠下来的机会，被地心引力捕获，带着体温的热度，一滴滴落在肌肤上。

盖提亚沉默地看她，伸出手把她的眼泪从脸颊抹去。

藤丸立香满身体液吻痕还没干透，精液从后面汩汩流到床单上，眼泪也像失去控制一样滴滴嗒嗒往下掉，她觉得自己的触感已经彻底失灵，下一秒却在唇角得了一个非常轻柔，让人不由得怀疑其是否真的曾经发生过的吻。

“也许真是这样。”那不识爱的野兽最后这样说道，“但我爱你。”

fin.


End file.
